Angel
by LoveYourLife77
Summary: My eyes clasped shut,burning with the urge to cry. To shed my endless tears for him. He had said he would never leave me again...and now here I was alone. E&B REVIEW PLZ! 500 hits :
1. Chapter 1

My Guardian Angel

Bella's POV

My heart felt as if it had been ripped into shreds. Tears continuously fell from my chocolate brown eyes. My mind was clouded and all I wanted was darkness. All I wanted was a dark abyss instead of this one. My pain and suffering, I couldn't take it. I wanted to just die at this moment. Love...Life...Meaning was all rushed away if he never returned or if I never found him. But he made it clear...**never**!

He made of absolute no sense though. Why? Why did he have to leave me? Tears flooded my vision even more. No! It had all been an awful dream. I kept saying that in my head but i knew it was inevitable. He was gone. And he left me alone in this dark forest with the ice cold rain falling on me. But to me these shards of ice felt like knives on my skin and yet it didn't hurt like the pain in my chest.

"Edward..." I murmured.

My eyes continued to fade in and out, light to dark. I had to get up and find him, maybe I could catch him still. I tried to stand, my legs were wobbly and they sent stings of pain. But I tried. Edward! He was the reason for me and I had to try.

My vision refocused and all I knew was I was running. Running my way through thorn bushes and twigs. Tugging my hair and ripping my skin. But I didn't care it was Edward I cared about. My heart raced as I ran up the path to the Cullen's mansion. I sprinted up the white porch and busted the door open. Everything was as it had been three days ago.

"EDWARD!" I yelled.

I ran up the stairs and into his room. As well all of his stuff was still there. His Cd's and stereo, his magnificent bed and...he must be here.

"EDWARD!" I yelled, tears springing to my eyes.

I ran back down the stairs, not once falling. Immediately I ran to there garage. My heart raced his silver Volvo sat engine started but know one in his car. I sighed I still had time.

"...Bella...?" a soft, velvet voice said.

Tears sprang to my eyes and I froze still as a statue. I had to admit I was scared. Surprised though that I had caught him in time. Slowly I turned my head. He had his duffel bag and I know I was right on time.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" He asked in disbelief.

"Please, give me a minute to speak this time." I whispered

I was surprised that he obliged. Slowly I turned my whole body to face him. His face was twisted in agony and remorse. I inhaled a shakey breath.

"Promise not to leave until I'm done talking?" I asked quietly.

He nodded.

"Please don't leave me, Edward. You have know ideal what your doing to me. My heart already feels as it was ripped to shreds. Please just please don't leave me. I mean God Edward I have no ideal what I would do without you. And I probably would end up killing myself." I said, tears springing my eyes.

I watched as Edward turned his face to the side unable to look at me.

"Don't be melodramatic. Come on Bella. I can't work with us I'm not human and you certainly are not a vampire. It can't work we already tried." he said coldly.

Anger lashed out of me. "Damn you Edward. What the hell do you mean we tried. You to busy being so damn cautious to even try. Everything was perfect stop lying. Stop running. Why do you have to try so damn hard Edward? I love you no matter what happens. It's not fair that you leave me once and now again. Stop!" I snapped, tears falling like rain drops.

And yet he never looked at me. He just glanced to the side. I could tell that his face was twisted in pain and agony. I couldn't let him leave me...again.

"I have to go Bella." He said finally facing me.

I smashed my hand into the hood of his Volvo. His eyes snapped up to my face, wide eyed expression.

"You.don't.love.me." I said monotone.

My eyes looked up into his gold orbs, searching for any trace of my Edward. My eyes softened and all I could do was run and wrap my arms around his stone body. At first I could tell he was shocked and then suprisenly he dropped his bag and hugged me back. My tears began to fall even more and soon it was seeping through his shirt. But I couldn't stop soon I was sobbing. Heart-wrenched sobs. Edward tried to sooth me by rubbing circles in my back.

If he left I had know one. Renee and Phil died in a plane crash and Charlie had been murded six months ago. And the Cullens had been my only family. Now they were all gone, except Edward. Icouldn't allow it.

"Bella I do love you." he whispered.

My sobs came out even louder.

"Then don't go. Please I can't be alone. I have know one if you leave. Please Edward!" the last two words came out as a scream and I could tell it broke his heart.

"Bella..." he whispered

And then he kissed me. His cold icy lips pressed against my warm ones. And for that moment I thought it was going to be alright.

"I have to go. But I promise to come back to you." he whispered.

I nodded and then he kissed me once more.

Then he was gone.

My knees crumbled and my heart broke. I knew he was lying. I knew he was going to break this promise and it broke my heart. My family, my friends, my Edward...my love.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

My Guardian Angel

Bella's POV

The door opened with a creak and i dropped my keys onto the tiny table next to the front door. My backpack fell with a off the right side of the front door. I sighed as I listened to the silence of my lonely home. I looked at all the pictures that graced my home. Charlie, Renee, Phil, and the man that had the warm gold orbs.

Pain shot through my chest and I could feel my knees buckle. Images of me and Edward, his family shot through my head. The time in the meadow, James tracking me, the birthday, the newborns, and...him leaving me.

A wave of nausea washed over me and I immediately ran to my bathroom. I held my hair back as i threw up. That was the thing. Everyday when I came home it was the same thing. Looking at his pictures and the wave of memories. Maybe it was time to give up, he wasn't coming back.

My heart ripped and I felt another wave of nausea wash over me. Puke splashed in the toilet.

"Damn this." I muttered as I slowly stood, grabbing my tooth brush.

I brushed my teeth and walked over to my little table that held my keys. I grabbed the mail and started rummaging through it. Junk...junk...junk...Jacob...junk...

Whoop what? I immediately went back through my mail and spotted it.

To: My Dearest Bella

From:Jake

I opened the nice purple envelope and read it. My eyes opened wide and I felt the paper slide through my fingers. Wow, I thought. I couldn't believe it Jacob was getting married to Leah. Wow!

I pulled out my white and blue blackjack one of my last gifts from... Anyway I pressed speed dial 5 and the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" the husky voice asked

I smiled, "Hey Jakie." I said, like a small kid.

I heard him chuckle, "I girl how are you?' he asked

I sighed, "good..."

"Liar, you thinking of him again?" he asked cautiously

I sighed in dismay, "You know me to well huh?" I chuckled

I heard him giggle and then sigh, "Bells, why don't you go do something to get your mind off him." he said.

My eyes casted down to the ground. That wasn't to bad of an ideal, I mean I had done it before. Well just so I could hear his soft velvety voice...

"BELLS!"

I shook my head, "Sorry Jake, my bad." I giggled

He sighed once more, I knew he was frowning.

"Bella, I'm worried about you." he said, quietly

I smiled a small smile, "I'm fine. So I hear your getting married." i said, quickly trying to change the subject

I knew he was blushing, "yea I sure am. Leah's a great girl. I really do love her. You need to find someone like that." He whispered the last part.

Tears formed in my eyes and slowly they slid down my cheeks. I could feel the knife once more slicing my heart to pieces. I already had someone but they had forgotten me.

"So are you coming?" he asked.

"Yea." my response was weak and quite.

"Good, well I got to go. But Bella..." he trailed off.

"Yes?" I whispered

"Please, take care of yourself its all going to work out." he said

"ya I know thank. I'll see you soon." i said and then there was a click.

My eyes sprang tears and soon I was crying. I walked slowly up to my room and fell onto my bed, tears all over the pillow. My CD player was still on playing my lullaby that Edward had composed. Tears fell even more. He really was gone.

I hated this, so many times I had thought of just leaving this world...suicide. A nice dark abyss, since this one didn't have what I needed. Everything was wrong now, the Cullen's, my parents, they were all gone. And I was left all alone to fend myself.

All alone that was how I felt. All freaking alone.

"Damn you Edward!" I cried out as I gripped my pillow tighter.

"Damn you all." tears flooded my vision and all I wanted was to leave this awful place.

I had know one to go to, my family was gone, Jake was getting married, and everything in my life was gone and destroyed. My heart, my heart was gone. I gave it to a man...no a vampire and he took it away and continued to torture it everyday.

I curled my body into a ball, as I trembled. My heart ripping even further than it had been. My eyes clenched tight as I tried to hold my tears back. My breathing was uncountable. My heart was heavy. It was the end of the world of my life. I knew I couldn't suppress it any longer. I screamed. I screamed a murderous scream.

My body trembled even more.

_Your my life now._

I held my body even tighter. My eyes clenched harder. None of this should have happened.

"Edward!" I yelled to myself.

"You promised you wouldn't leave me. You said you would always be with me, through it all. Even if it killed you. You were...are my guardian angel. And yet you left me." I whispered to myself.

For some reason I thought he would hear me but I knew it was inevitable, he wouldn't have heard it. My lullaby started up again, and for some reason I felt my heart race and then everything went black.

_Bella..._

_Everything was dark but the sound of everything around me was calming. Slowly I looked around and could make out shapes of the things around me._

_Bella..._

_My eyes darted around and then he was next to me. The sun shinning off him. Making it look as though he were made of diamonds. My smile betrayed me, but he smiled his beautiful smile at me. My heart felt as if it was never torn, crushed, or broken. _

_"Edward?" I asked cautiously as my hand held his right cheek._

_He held my wrist in place and sighed._

_"You have no ideal how much I missed your touch." I whispered, his face serene_

_"Why haven't you come back for me?" I asked._

_His eyes flashed open and his body became hard and frozen. He slowly turned to not look at me and I felt my heart drop._

_"You never wanted me did you?" I asked_

_He snapped his head back to me and snarled._

_"Don't you ever say that." he said, sharply_

_I turned my head tears threatening to fall. His eyes softened and he placed his cold, icy hand on my cheek._

_"I'm intoxicated by your very presence." he whispered._

_I turned my head and looked at him. Tears began to fall and I launched myself into his awaiting arms. _

_"I can tell by your eyes you actually believed that i didn't want you." he said in disbelief._

_I nodded against his marble chest._

_"Silly girl.' he said stroking my hair._

_Then everything was silent. This continued for awhile. My heart finally felt whole. His warm, protective arms held me close. His cold, soft hand stroking my hair. And his scent, his wonderful scent filled my nostrils. My eyes as I relaxed. and then out of know where he froze, his body tense._

_" I want you to be careful." he demanded._

_My eyes flashed to his serious face and I nodded._

_My body felt relaxed, like when I took a hot shower. My body felt loose and I realized I was drifting to sleep. His body so cold, yet so warm and inviting. _

_"Sleep my Bella. Dream happy dreams. You are the only one who has ever touched my heart. Therefor it shall always be yours. Sleep my only love."_

_And then everything was black._

_

* * *

_My eyes opened to meet the morning sun. It had all been a dream. i felt my heart fall and began to rip again. But it had been so real. I sighed and glanced at the clock. 7:38 am

Shit...

I jumped up and rushed to get ready. Yea, I was going to be late for school again.

_I want you to be careful._

_You are the only one who has ever touched my heart. Therefor it shall always be yours._

As I drove to school those words rushed through my head. I was so confused. Why did he want me to be careful? Was something going to happen?

Those questions plagued my mind the whole way to school.

_Sleep my only love_

**TBC**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

My Guardian Angel

Bella's POV

School drove on endlessly, as I thought of my dream from last night. His bronze colored hair that I loved running my hands through, his beautiful, warm golden eyes not thirsty but loving, his sweet smell...sun and honey, his soft velvety, yet cautious voice telling me to be careful. I smiled.

_He's gone...never coming back for you..._

My eyes clasped shut, burning with the urge to cry. To shed my endless tears for him. And yet I sat there in English...listening. Romeo and Juliet...and their love. How Romeo always was with her no matter what the danger was. To bad Edward couldn't that less cautious.

I felt my heart race as I thought of being in Edwards arms last night. The feel of his warm breath tickling my ear. His cold yet warm granite arms holding me close. The intensity of his warm eyes staring into my brown ones. And how close his lips were to mine.

But yet my mind continued to tell me that he was never coming back. At least in reality he wasn't. And then I felt my heart fall, eyes filling up with tears.

I continued to wonder if I would ever see my bronze-haired vampire again.

_No..._

My heart felt ripped and torn, thinking..no..hearing this. Maybe i was just in denial.

Finally school came to a close and I rushed to my car. I turned on the ignition and I sped off home.

I'm always stuck in my head. Listening to my own thoughts about my dear Edward. Maybe I can leave this place...someday. I have no escape from this hell of being alone. I slammed my hands against the steering wheel.

My breathing became quick and I felt like I was hypervinilating. I'm so sick of feeling this way. I should just give up. God, my hearts suffecating. What the hell is wrong with me...ugh.

I opened my eyes and I felt them water. I had been in to many heart-aches like this. Always with Edward. And now my car sat in his driveway and I hadn't even noticed.

But I had to be strong. Slowly I turned my truck off and got out. It had been to long since my last visit here, even if the Cullens weren't there. Slowly, and silently I approuched the house I hadn't been to since that fateful day only sixth months ago.

The door opened with a "creak" and everything was black but inplace, besides the missing family. I slowly approuched _his_ beautiful grand piano, were he had conposed my lullaby. Tears stung my eyes as I turned and headed up there stairs. Something pulling me to _his_ room.

Slowly I headed up to his room, my steps quite against the wooden stairs. His door opened silently. And everything was as it had been six months ago,like on that fateful day. I inhaled sharply and exhaled and finally I stepped into his room. walking along his self full of music, I drug my hand over them. I sighed and turned to look at his bed. I couldn't contain myself. I walked over to his bed and laid in the center of it. My face burried in his pillow.

My dark abyiss was looking more and more appealing to me by the minute as I thought of Edward. And yet something told me to hold on to that hope of him coming back. But yet I dismissed at once as I thought the posibilities of him coming back, which wasn't much.

He had told me he would never leave me and here I was alone. Everything around me and been set on fire and was burnt to ashes. There was no hope of him coming back. I was alone.

Tears consumed my vision, making it blurry and much to harder to see. His warm, untouched bed smelled like his sweet sun and honey mixed smell. More tears stained Edwards pillow as I sobbed onto it.

Never had I felt so alone. Not when Renee and Phil died, not when Charlie was murdered. Sure, I was heartbroken and upset, but I had the Cullens there... And Edward.

But all of them were gone stripped from my life. And now here I am, sobbing, misarable, and full of heartache. My heart no longer was alive yet dead inside, broken beyond repair. And all I could do was sit her mourning like I had lost a loved one. And it was true, I had lost everyone I cared about dearly.

And suddenly out of known-where fear washed over me. And immediantly I knew someone else was in this house. Someone like the Cullens but not like their good nature. But like the Cold Ones like Jake had told me so much in the legends I was to scared to believe in, when I first moved here and on that beach trip.

"Why do you cry sweet child?" a dark yet sweet, sincere voice said.

Slowly I lifted my head up and away from the now soaked pillow. His hair was dark black, long yet it suited him. His eyes were a shaddy red light yet dark, like he had just hunted. I knew him as Marcus, one of the thee leaders of the volturi.

Fear once again rushed over me. They had ordered the Cullens to immediantly change me into a vampire or I would be sentenced to death. It was strictly forbidden, in the vampire world for humans to know of them. And what was I? A fragile human, who had fallen in love with a vampire. And yet here I was unchanged and awaiting my upcoming death. Yes, the volturi were hear to see if Edward and his family had kept to their agreement. Which obiously they hadn't.

"Are you here to kill me?" I asked, slightly nervous.

He smiled and approuched me. He sat right next to me and stroked my hair. His hands were odd dealing compared to Edwards.

"No sweet Bella, I have a different agreement. Do you wish to hear?" he asked, smirking devilish.

I nodded and soon I regretted it.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I stared at him intently, my eyes probably letting him know that I was in disbelief. Marcus, had just proposed to me either death or marriage...to him. He had said ever since his soulmate had died he felt alone. And I could relate to that... Edward.

"So what do you my dear? Will you go to Volterra and marry me? Or will you rather die!" he asked, his eyes longing.

I sat there letting it all sink in. I didn't want to marry him, only Edward. Tears streamed down my face. Maybe this was my only way to see him again. Just maybe I would we his brilant smile as he came to embrace me.

But then again the royal leaders wives were to be protected and shielded away from the public eye. Wearing the dark black clouks and being gaurded by giant strong vampires.

"Only..." I began making sure I had his full attention

He rose his eyebrow "only?" he questioned wanting me to go on.

"Only if I don't have to drink human blood but animal because I will not be a monster." I enpasized monster.

"I don't to wear those hideous clouks and..." I paused trying to collect my voice.

"I want to see Edward...privatly." I whispered the last one

I was suprised by no angry expersion but he nodded. I watched as he slowly rose from the bed and him slowly lift me up into his arms.

I didn't want this, but I was used to not being happy for the sake of others. But there was no other to make happy just some Volturi leader. At least none of them could get in my head, that made me feel better...a little.

He continued to carry me out of the Cullens mansion and to a sleek limosine. I glanced around looking for my car. It was gone. I sighed and soon I was placed into the long black car. I gasped looking at Janes sweet innocent baby face. That was an understatment.

She looked displeased and I knew Marcus avoided her gaze and question. Probably wondering why I wasn't a vampire or why I wasn't dead. All I knew was I as screwed.

Slowly I opened my eyes and gasped. The room around me was absolutly breaking taking. It was white like Edwars room. The carpet was golden, the bed was just like his except stiff, since it seemed no one had ever used it. To the side there was a black leather couch, just like Edwards. That's when I realized everything was like it besides the music Cds were missing.

I glanced down at my attire. I wore a light blue dress. With the fabric wrapping around my shoulders. It cling tight to my bodice and for some reason I flushed. It flowed past my feet. I turned to see the balcony and slowly I approuched it. Opening the doo, I walked out feeling the nice breeze push my hair. I closed my eyes and sighed enjoying this moment.

"I see your awake, my sweet" I heard a voice call from behind.

My eyes shot open and I realized that all of that had happened and I hadn't dreamed it. Tears filled my eyes, guilt washing over me. I felt as though I had betrayed edward. But then again he had betrayed me, leaving me to face this horrible nightmare. Just to see my guardian angel again. Just a glimpse.

"yes I am." I responded

I had remembered my last visit, how the respected the leaders to call them My Lord, master, Ect. But I didn't neccesarly want to call him my lord or whatever. But something told me to do it, but I refused.

""Then come, everyone is eager to see my bride." he said it as if I was some thropy.

I scowled at myself, I needed to act into I saw Edward again. I slowly turned and walked towarda Marcus. He offered his arm and I took it. Mentally kicking myself.

"Might I say you smell lovely today. So good to eat as I at say so." he said smiling.

I froze, my body tense and fear washed over me. I really hopped he was joking. Because I wasn't with vegetarian vampires I was with the real kind and that scared me.

He laughed, and I hated it. It sounded  
Nothing like Edwards musical laugh. My eyes downcasted, as I thought of him.

"I was kidding."

I was broken out of my thoughts as I stares at Marcus' face, witch held guilt . His eyes holding my gaze.

I couldn't think of anything but only how Edward had been able to just hold my gaze and melt away all my fear.

But all Marcus could do was make my fear even worse. Thinking of meeting the giant covenant of blood thirsty vampires made me queasy. I knew they would love the smell of my blood, just like Edward had told.

We stopped infront of two giant doors. Two gaurds, stood protectively infront of it.

"Here we go, love." he whispered in my ear

Anger rushed over me, as he recited Edwards words to me. How bad I wanted to smash my hand across his face. How dare he. And he knew that it bothered me. Anger, continued to sweep over me like an anger tidal wave. I hated Marcus and I had only been with him for a short while.

The doors opened and my anger was met up with the deadly fear I felt. That was a large amount of vampires. All their heads turned to look at us. Some eyes crazed with thirst. I knew at once that they could smell my freesia smelling blood. And they liked it.

My eyes glanced up to Marcus, something was up. I knew it. Why would a smart thousand year old vampire dress me like this? The dress wrapping around my shoulders, showing off my pail skin, under it moved my blood. Why would he give them temptation? Just to torture them? And for some reason I felt bad for these creatures.

My heart thudded rapidly, and I knew all of them could hear It.

I threw a glance at Marcus' amused face. Anger began to consume nut once again fear washed over me.

Everything happened so fast. The speed of the thirsty vampire, white teeth bared heading for one spot. My neck. Marcus roared and stood in front of me, pushing me into another vampire. Her eyes were crazed with the thirst she tried to fight. But the fight between her brain and thirst... The thirst was winning.

My eyes were wide with fear as was hers with her thirst. Yet, she looked at me apologetic, and like I was something to eat. She than lunged at me. My eyes clasped shut waiting for the pain.

All I could hear were two loud roars, like lions. And the sound of my skin slowly ripping between sharp teeth. Then I felt pain and then it was dark.

Everything was dark, cold and bleak. Screams of protests filled my ears as I heard a pack of lions surounded me, protecting me. Yet, I couldn't see anything just the darkness. I could hear my name getting called. But I didn't want to respond, all I wanted to do was sleep.

I could hear someone near me, breathing hard. My head hurt like none other. My shoulder felt stiff, like I had stitches or something. And I felt so weak, my body numb. Yet, my shoulder felt agonizing. Slowly I opened my eyes and I knew at once that my heart had stopped beating.\

**TBC  
****REVIEW (HIT IT) ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

My Guardian Angel

My eyes met warm golden eyes. My heart felt as if it had stopped. My favorite half crooked smile graced his warm features. His facial expression looked concerned, yet full of joy.

"Edward!" I said lunging myself into his awaiting arms.

His embrace was cold yet so warm. Tears sprang to my eyes and I couldn't help it. Tears fell from my eyes like rain. He was here, with me. His sweet smell filled my nostrils. His cold touch felt warm and missed. His eyes stared at me in concern.

"What happened bella?" he asked softly

I stared at him in confusion, had he not been there to save me. I knew his angry roar. I may have been unconsious but I still heard him. His roar sounded like a mighty lion, angry because his mate had been hunted. Exactly like Edward.

"Weren't you there?" I asked quietly.

He closed his eyes and sighed, guilt struck his face. His body froze and his body went stiff. He looked as though he was about to admit a horrifying secret.

"Bella if you haven't noticed Ive been gone for sixth months." he whispered, his eyes glazed over but I knew if he could cry he would.

Then it dawned on me. He ment how had I ended up in Volterra, with Marcus. My mind continued to race looking how to explain all this.

But he was patient. And he waited patiently for me to explain this, my Hell.

Finally everything came out in a rush. How I took it when he left, how I wanted to kill myself. I watched as he cringed at that. I told him how I, absentmindly ended up at his home. Going to his room, sobbing on his bed, Marcus' proposle, and everything went downhill from here.

His arms wrapped around me tighter than usual. His head rested ontop of mine.

Then I felt the agonizing pain in my shoulder, and I groaned in pain. Edward's face was full of concern as he heard my groan.

Slowly I looked into his beautiful warm golden eyes. Trying to reassure him, but he shook his head at once.

"you should be glad that girl wasn't venomous. And that I came in time." he said, and I cocked my head.

I was so confused in so many ways. What did he mean by not venomous? And that he came in right on time? I knew he could tell I was confused..

"Bella, when Marcus pushed you behind him, that one vampire attacked you. She got your shoulder and as soon as your blood was shed it went crazy. Thank God we got here in time. I had to fight of so many of them but luckly Rosalie kept you safe. And thank God as well that the one vampire that bit u wasn't venomous." he said his eyes glancing out the window.

So I did have stitches in my shoulder. No wonder why it felt so stiff and hurt. But the Cullens were here all of them. And what shocked me the most was Rosalie was the one who kept me safe.

"I need to see Rosalie." I whispered.

And Edward was out of the room at once. The door opened once more and Rosalie, her beautiful self walked gracefully over to my bedside. Her golden eyes held concern and worry and that shocked me. Before I knew it I threw my arms around her in a tight embrace. I was suprised when she returned the hug. And her dry sobs filled my ears. How badly I wished she could actually cry.

We laid in my bed just talking. It was weird how just out of no where we became friends...no like sisters. She explained how the only reason she was so rude to me was because she was jealous of...me. And that suprised me. Jealous because I was human and she had wanted to have human life and to have wonderful children. But because of what her fiancée and his friends had done to her, she was what she was now. But she told me she was glad that she had this family, and had found love with Emmett, and finally having me as sister, in a way at least.

She sobbed dryly as I held her in my arms. Telling me how sorry she was for how she had treated me.. But I quickly dismissed her apologies telling her that I loved her and thanked her for protecting my life.

Edward joined us, all of us just laying on my bed, catching up on all we had missed from our time apart.

My heart felt whole again. As if there had never been any hole there. Like I had never been broken, misarble, or shattered. I didn't feel alone, I felt at peace now.

Eventually the rest of the Cullens joined us. All of them joining us three on the king sized bed. I hugged every single one of them and explained everything that had gone on with me since there depart from Forks.

Each one of there eyes were full of guilt as I told them of my suicide thoughts. If they could cry they would when I told them thought.

We all talked for hours as I lay in Edwards arms. How I missed this family...my family.

My shoulder began to throb and ache even more. Carlisle brought me a vocodone and I quickly took it. They all smiled at me telling me how much they had missed me. They had been back in Alaska, with the Denelia clan. Alive making jokes about how Tanya tried to be "his mare". I giggled as she said mare. But it was true, Edward was a beautiful spirited stallion, but I was his fragile mare, that he made sure to protect from all the nomad stallions. I loved how Alice compared us to horses, but it was true. Very well explained as well.

Hours passed as we conversed and I could feel my self getting tired. The Cullens took notice and told me it was time for me to rest. All of them starting to line up at the door and I gasped and they froze looking at me concerned.

"Please don't leave me!" I whispered.

All of them rushed to my bed telling me not to worry. But I shook my head.

"What if when I wake up you guys aren't here? I can't to through that again." I whispered.

Rosalie reached for my hand and grasped it. A beautiful smile graced her features.

"Dont you dare worry, Bella. I promise you we will be her in he morning." she said smiling.

I shook my head in disapproval. And I could feel Edward slid into bed next to me. He was grinning at me and soon he was humming my lullaby and I could feel by body began to grow tired. And soon sleep came and claimed me..  


* * *

I could hear everything as I slowly was regaining conciousness. I heard sharls come from Edward and Rosalie who lay beside me. And another snarl come from my bedroom door.

I decided it would be best if I acted as if I were still asleep. Someone else entered the room, and I had no doubt that it was Marcus.

"Rosalie, Edward knock it off!" I heard Carlisle say, his voice full of athority.

But they did as told. I continued to stay quite my eyes closed, by body still, and my ears listening intively.

"hello Carlisle, I see you got my invitation. Is she not such a lovely prize." he said.

I heard Edward and Rosalie snarl. Carlisle must have given them a strict look.

"Marcus, you liar. Telling her that you brought her here to marry her, to spare her life. What lies." Edward spat.

I was so confused. And then I felt someone pick me up. I continued to act asleep.

"Take her to the wives and have her cleaned up. We need her looking fresh." he sounded as if he were hungry.

I peeked open my eye to see Marcus smirking and Carlisle and Emmett holding Edward back. I had never seen him this angry. His eyes were black and his teeth were bared, snapping trying to get something of Marcus.

Then fear washed over me. What is really going on?

**TBC**

**REVIEW PLEASE (HIT IT)**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Fear washed over me as my clothes were stripped from me. I didn't get a chance to look at who was doing this to me. Hot boiling water burned my flesh. And my heart beat with the intensity of the fire starting on my skin.

Four hands began scrubbing me clean. Taking every little dirt, dried blood and every hair on my legs and any other place. My hair was pulled and scrubbed with different shampoos and conditioners. Every ounce of my body felt like scrubbed clean to the point it might have fallen off. My skin feeling tight with cleanliness.

I was sat in front of a vanity. Two girls, Aro and Cauis' wives. Both were extraordinary beautiful. Both looking forever young an graceful. Aro's wife had short blond hair, she was about two inches taller than me. And some how she reminded me of Alice. With her loving smile and friendliness.

But I couldn't say the same for Cauis' wife. She had long brown hair, and be was about two inches taller than Aro's wife. She was distant, cautious as if waiting for the right time when she would see my blood spilled. At that scared me.

They curled my hair, pinning it up in different spots. They covered up my shoulder to the point it looked as nothing had happened. Makeup covered my face, adding a little bit of beauty cross my features.

Cauis' wife slowly brought in a white silk dress. I slowly slid it on being careful not to re injure my shoulder or damage my hair.

I was led to a full length mirror and gasped at my reflection. My hair was pinned up showing every trace of my ivory neck. A small tiara was placed in my hair. The white dress clung to every curve on my body. It as well as my other dress wrapped around my shoulders. A beautiful white diamond necklace was tight around my neck.

Two guards escorted me from them to the giant ball room. Fear began to consume me.

Two doors opened and I was thrown to the ground. Everything was silent and dark. Slowly I stood, shaking with the fear that consumed me.

"Edward?" I called out cautiously.

Something ran past me, and something cold was snapped around my wrists. My heart continued to race.

"EDWARD!!" I screamed.

The lights flashed on and I gasped. I stood beside Marcus, Aro, and Cauis' thrown. All three sitting there...amused. I turned behind me and more vampires surrounded me. I searched through the crowd looking for Edward and his family.

I gasped as Marcus grabbed my forarm. Pain began to seep through my body as he squeezed. But I did not scream nor shout. I looked for Edward.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your about to experience something that will go down in history." Marcus began smiling.

"Today justice will be served. The punishment of a crime. The punishment for telling a human are secret and not killing her nor changing her."

Whispers filled the room. My body trembled in fear. My heart racing, making the vampires stare at me. But Marcus began once more.

"Edward Cullen, please approach us."

I watched as Edward walked over to us slowly. His expression horrified. I reached out to him, but I was cut short. Then I realized what the cold was that held my wrists. I glanced down and sure enough tow shackles in my wrist held me captivated.

Edward reached and grabbed my hand and slowly he embraced me.

"Today, ladies and gentlemen justice will be served. The human shall die." Marcus said, the crowd cheered, and some shook their heads in disapproval.

Edwards grip tightened around me. He turned his body around, his arm still around my waist. A snarl erupted from his chest.

"Don't you dare touch her." he hissed between his clenched teeth.

I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. My eyes met his hard gold eyes. Tears threatened to escape but I had to be strong...for Edward.

"I love you Edward, with all of my heart. Nothing is going to change that." I whispered, my hand was caressing his cold cheek.

If Edward could cry he would. His hand held my cheek, stroking it ever so gently.

His eyes held my gaze and for a moment I thought everything that was happening was a dream. That we were on on his couch back at his home in Forks.

Together and alone. Enjoying one anothers company. But no, that wasn't what was happening. The case was, we were in Voterra. Saying goodbye to one another as I awaited death.

Once again tears threatened my eyes. Edwards eyes stared into mine. He slowly bent down and I stood up on my toes. Our lips were about to touch when Edward and me were pulled away from one another.

"Bella!" he called out, trying to reach for me.

My eyes closed and my tears slid down my face.

"I love you." I whispered, my eyes still shut.

I listened as Edward snarled. And more tears escaped my eyes. My heart felt broken once more.

"Now ladies and gentleman may I have your attention please" Cauis' said.

Everyone looked up and I heard the Cullen's snarl.

"Now is the time for justice to be served. Bells Swan, your days are over. Edward Cullen," he looked at both of us.

"We gave you the choice for her life. To either let her be turned into one of us, or to die a painful death. And you went back on your deal to turn her into one of us. It is your fault..."

"STOP IT!" I yelled cutting him off.

Tears were running down my cheeks as I listened to Cauis' lies. Anger had built up inside me. None of this was Edward's fault.

"Don't you dare accuse him. None of this is his fault. It is yours and you morals!" I spat

An earsplitting crack echoed of the walls. A large roar filled the room. And I wished so much I could craddle my cheek in my hand. But I looked as Cauis. Everything silent, tears streaking down my face.

"Your monster!" I hissed And another earsplitting cracked echoed the walls and another roar, and a fear muffled gasps.

**TBC**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
